


The Visitors

by Visardist



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Disguise, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/pseuds/Visardist
Summary: On the people who come to 221B.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	The Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Mrs Hudson sees many visitors to 221B. To her front door come knocking those of high society, or wanting to be. Perhaps they hide their faces or come at night, if they fear reprisal or scandal, but the front door is their due.

To her back door comes the other side of society. She lets them in, she lets them wait, and she lets them up just the same. Some she sends away, for the man they're visiting isn't there, and they must await his return.

Occasionally they _are_ the man they've come to see. She's become used to that. 


End file.
